Miracles Can Happen
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Davis is face with destiny as he learns of his birthright as a prince to a powerful and magnificent world and so becomes a prince/adventurer with his new team, the V-Hearts. With a bright new life, making music and new friends, will he be able to defend his kingdom when his old life unexpectedly shows up? Watch him in this musical fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there lived a kingdom. A kingdom of prosperity, peace and happiness, ruled by a queen whose virtues were beyond comparison, whose beauty was beyond imagination and whose power was so incredible, beyond anything in existence._

_Then one day, the kingdom was attacked by a dark force. For the safety of her people, the kind queen fought dedicatedly against the dark threat._

_But this goal added conflict to her other dedication and most favoured duty…her family._

_The 10 years of the dark force's interference on the kingdom __became known as the 'Era of the Black Sun'._

_Hard decisions were made and what was once a deeply caring love was overshadowed by __ignorant __blindness..._


	2. Davis Stands Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or the songs 'Read All About It' by Emeli Sande and 'Stand Out' from the Goofy Movie. All credits go to Emeli Sande, Disney and Tevin Campbell. I own only my OCs.

* * *

In an apartment located in the city-island of Odaiba, a young boy laid on his bed, arms folded and head rested on them. His brown eyes were dull, just aimlessly staring up at the ceiling.

Davis Motomiya was not in a good mood.

It had been three days and his parents were still not home. _Three days of neglect…a new record._ And also, he got into a big fight with the DigiDestiends and got kicked out. Both generations. They won't talk to him anymore. He wasn't sure if this means he was no longer a 'DigiDestiend.' That's right. They had enough of his tardiness, his stubbornness, his 'dumbness', pretty much tired of everything about him! Davis felt heartbroken by this betrayal. His own friends just threw away like trash after he did so much for them. He still has Veemon and his D-3 but no team and no friends.

A knock came from the door.

"Go away." Davis grumbled, not wanting to see anyone in this depressed state.

The knock came back a minute later.

"I said go away!" He jumped off of his bed and opened the door to tell off whoever was bothering him, only to jump back in fright once he saw a humanoid leopard! "Gah!"

"No, no. no!" The leopard softly said, carefully stepping towards him. "I know you're scared, but please listen."

There was something about her that calmed him. Something that was nice and kind, which he never experienced before. Someone was genuinely kind to him. Feeling touched by this, he took her offered hand, finding warmth.

The leopard was a very beautiful female. She was strong, slender yet curvy with a golden-yellow body and a light white muzzle patterned with black rosettes, and long black hair with a soft navy hue falling in soft waves past her shoulders. Her round face had a small smattering of rosette freckles across her nose, strikingly clear and bright light-blue eyes bordered with black eyelashes-like markings, thick black eyelashes and eyebrows and red lips. She wore a short purple off-the-shoulders dress with slit sides, blackish-grey shorts, matching coloured strips of cloth wrapped in her hands, arms, legs and feet while exposing the claws of her feet.

She smiled as Davis opened up to her. She gently brushed the side of his face with her free hand, mindful of her claws. Then her cat-ears started twitching and her pretty face expressed worry.

"What?" Davis asked, not liking her expression.

"They're here. We have to go. Now!" She grabbed on his arms and, with impressive strength, carried him out of the apartment, incredibly fast, making him and Veemon cry all the way.

She was so fast and stealthy, no one on the streets took notice. After a fast run, she settled down in an alley and helped the two dizzy males. Then she pressed them against the wall.

"Wha-" Davis tried to utter but she covered his big mouth.

"Shush!" She hissed, her eyes looking up.

Davis followed her gaze and saw a shadow jumping over them. "What was that?"

The leopard girl gave him a different answer. "I'll get your sister. Go!"

She pushed him away and leaped away to elsewhere. He hurried away and looked over his shoulder when he got to a good distance.

"This is stupid." He muttered to himself, shoving hands into his kick the ground.

Although he already liked her, he had a feeling he was getting dragged onto another crazy destiny. With nothing else to do, he walked over to the park to clear his head. But instead, his head got blown away.

"INCOMING!"

A soccer ball powerfully stroked him on the head, forcing him down. His mind went spinning and his vision was blurry. He swore he could see and figures around him.

"Davish!" He guessed the lisp and blue blob was Veemon.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" A gentle hand slipped under his head, lifting him up.

"Of course he's not!" A soft voice, sounding almost British, snapped. "You gave him a blooming concussion!"

"Look, another Digimon!"

"Hi!"

Davis groaned, pushing himself up and blinked, his vision getting clearer. He saw two girls, older than him, with Digimon.

"Digimon!" He exclaimed.

"We noticed." The girl with the fancy voice remarked.

The other girl touched his head. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Please! You could use my head as a cannonball."

The girl started laughing and as did he. They sounded alike with spirits and energy. She placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm Annalise Himura." She was very attractive with waist-length, black hair in a sleek ponytail with a light short fringe with two long hair-pieces down her cheeks and in front of her ears, light-auburn eyes, fair skin, and a tall and slender figure. She wore a light-blue tank with white rims, a light-red, velvet-made, robe-like jacket with short puffy sleeves, a red rose on each shoulder, and long tie-strings, dark-blue sweatpants that stops above her ankles, white/black sneakers and a pair of red/black headphones around her neck.

She pointed to the two Digimon lively talking with Veemon, most particularly the Lopmon with rose-pink eyes and wearing pink bands with red roses that held up her ears like pigtails. "And that's my Quartz."

"Anya Suzuki" The soft yet tough girl, offering her hand and Davis just held it. She was pretty with short, wavy, dark-brown hair was short and wavy with a tangerine hairband, dark-green eyes behind black glasses, sensitive pale skin, and a tall and slim/curvy figure. She worea blue hoodie-vest over a sleeveless, tangerine-coloured shirt, violet pants held up by a brown belt, blue shoes and blue, elbow-length cuffs on her arms, and a blue laptop bag draped over her shoulder. She lifted a slim finger to a Hawkmon like Yolei, but instead of red feathers, the Hawkmon had light-yellow feathers, a red belt on the head with a black buckle. "And my Digimon partner, Helena."

"I'm Davis Motomiya and my partner is Veemon. Nice to meet ya."

Annalise easily pulled him up to his feet and Anya helped him regain his balance. Strangely, each girl held a hand of him.

**{**Cue _Read All About It _by Emeli Sande; played on classic guitar**}**

The strumming of guitar strings filled the air, catching their attention.

Davis blinked. "Huh?"

"It's coming from the talent show." Anya explained, pointing at the stage surrounded with people, just ahead of them "It's hosted by Mina Knight herself."

"The model and idol?"

"Yep!" Annalise nodded.

Then a beautiful voice sang.

_**You've got the words to change a nation**_

_**But you're biting your tongue**_

_**You've spent a life time stuck in silence**_

_**Afraid you'll say something wrong**_

_**If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song**_

_**So come on, come on**_

_** Come on, come on**_

Davis was hypnotized by the beautiful voice. So he started walking toward the show, followed by the girls and Digimon.

_**You've got a heart as loud as lions**_

_**So why let your voice be tamed**_

_**Maybe we're a little different**_

_**There's no need to be ashamed**_

_**You've got the light to fight the shadows**_

_**So stop hiding it away**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_

_**I wanna scream to**_

_**The words dry out**_

_**So put it in all of the papers,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**They can read all about it**_

_**Read all about it oh**_

When he made it, he pushed through the crowd, determined to know the face of the mysterious singer. When he reached the stage, he froze.

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-ooooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oooh**_

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was on stage, sitting on a stool and playing on a golden-yellow classical guitar with a heart-shaped hole. She had long, curly/wavy, golden-blonde hair in wavy curls, with the top-half tied in a ponytail, light-tanned skin, and a slim and subtle figure. She wore a lavender-pink, long-sleeved, off-shoulder top with white lace on the top hem, pink trim below her bust with a small pink ribbon in the centre, and thin pink ribbons tied together as the straps, a pair of soft-blue jeans, white shoes, a pair of gold hoop earrings, and a simple golden necklace with a small golden heart-shaped pendent around her neck.

_**At night we're waking up the neighbours**_

_**While we sing away the blues**_

_**Making sure that we're remembered yeah**_

_**Cause we all matter too**_

_**If the truth has been forbidden**_

_**Then we're breaking all the rules**_

_**So come on, come on**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Let's get the TV and the radio**_

_**To play our tune again**_

_**It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events**_

_**There's no need to be afraid**_

_**I will sing with you my friend**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_

_**I wanna scream to the words dry out**_

_**So put it in all of the papers,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**Rhey can read all about it**_

_**Read all about it oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-ooooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oooh**_

She opened her eyes, showing a teal-green colour. She caught sight of Davis and almost sang off-key.

_**Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people**_

_**So when did we all get so fearful?**_

_**Now we're finally finding our voices**_

_**So take a chance, come help me sing this**_

_**Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people**_

_**So when did we all get so fearful?**_

_**And now we're finally finding our voices**_

_**Just take a chance, come help me sing this**_

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_

_**I wanna scream till the words dry out**_

_**So put it in all of the papers,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**They can read all about it**_

_**Read all about it oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-ooooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oooh**_

She continued on with her performance but her eyes never left Davis's.

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_

_**I wanna scream to the words dry out**_

_**So put it in all of the papers,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**They can read all about it**_

_**Read all about it**_

_**Oh…**_

"_Give a hand for the lovely Kokoro Hamada!"_

Kokoro gave a polite bow to the applauding people, but as she bent forward, she stared at Davis. He stared back and they both blushed.

"Kokoro!" The blonde quickly walked off stage, shyly concealing her blushing face with her hand.

Davis watched her go in a lovestruck daze. "Kokoro…"

"Aww…isn't that sweet?" Annalise suddenly came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders good-naturedly. "He's got a crush!"

"I do not!"

"The redness on your face says otherwise." Anya pointed out smartly.

Davis glared at her. Her smart words reminded him of Yolei, but they had a soft side to it. He thought of Kokoro and she overtook his mind with her beauty. He felt so different than how he felt about Kari, who never liked him back and later betrayed him.

Suddenly became determined to know the new girl, he ran off, heading to sign up.

"He's more energetic than you." Anya commented.

Annalise smiled, putting her hands on her shapely hips. "Then I like him."

* * *

While backstage, Veemon ended up getting his head stuck on a tuba and Davis helped him out. After getting the huge trumpet off, Davis peeked through the curtains and saw Matt playing with his band, The Teenaged Wolves. The DigiDestineds were at the front of the cheering crowd.

A glamorous blonde woman, with a row of sophisticated men and woman her age, sat at front, listening to the rock song played by Matt. Mina numbly nodded along the beat, noting that the music was good but not what she was looking for. Kokoro was there in the front, sitting beside a woman with very long silvery-blonde hair in an odd pigtailed hairstyle. She and the woman smiled at each other, the woman lovingly holding her hand. A rush of jealousy rushed through Davis when TK tried to make a move on Kokoro, who looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Davis said to himself, looking away.

"Need help?"

Davis turned and saw Annalise, Anya, Quartz and Helena. Anya was setting up her violet laptop.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Annalise stared at him like he was crazy. Then she laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "I just like helping people."

Davis smiled back. Feeling more confident, he pulled down his goggles over his eyes and gave a thumbs' up. Anya returned the gesture.

Quartz used her ear to turn on a music player and Helena worked up a projector on stage.

"Hey!" Matt shouted to whoever was backstage. "Knock it off- AH!"

Veemon pulled on a lever, opening a trap door which was directly under Matt's feet. Everyone outside gasped as the blonde lead fell into the trap. The men in Mina's group of friends went into a protective mode. One handsome man placed his hands on the pigtailed woman and Kokoro.

"That'sh for Davish!" Veemon exclaimed.

A voice that was totally unique rang through the hall. It was lively, harmonic, incredible…

_**Open up your eyes take a look at me**_**_  
__If the picture fits in your memory_  
_I've been dreaming by the rhythm like the beat of a heart_  
_And I won't stop until I start to stand out_**

The lights went on. A figure posing coolly was displayed on the projector screen. The figure pulled a few cool moves as he sang.

_**Some people settle for the typical thing**_**_  
__Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings_  
_It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time_  
_Before I move to the front of the line_**

The crowd relaxed and acted excitedly. Kokoro fidgeted in her chair, somehow having a good idea who the mystery man was.

_**And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make**_**_  
__Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes…_**

"What are you smiling about?" The blonde woman beside her asked teasingly.

Kokoro blushed and buried her face in the cat she held. It was actually a Gatomon, with with silvery-white fur, blue stripes instead of purple, pink clawed gloves with blue stripes on each, and blue tuffs on her ear-tips and a lighter gold tailring on her tail. The feline Digimon had a pale-gold hoop earring in her right ear, and a lavender-pink scarf tied into a bow around her throat.

_**To stand out**_**_  
__Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud_  
_'Til mine is the only face you see_  
_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_**

_**If the squeaky wheels always getting the grease**_**_  
__I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace_  
_And I'll do it all again, when I get it done_  
_Until I become your number one_**

Davis sang and danced like he never thought he could. He didn't thought he would be any good at this…

_**No method to the madness and means of escape**_**_  
__Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape_  
_It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when_  
_You get the message that I'm trying to send_**

_**I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head**_**_  
__And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end…_**

…And then his dancing feet got wrapped up in the curtains.

"WAH!" He fell backwards, somersaulting and managed to get back up on his feet…right on stage.

The crowd (apart from the shocked DigiDestineds) roared for his appearance, finding his performance amazing. But he was still nervous and his confidence was lowering. He went on singing while standing.

_**To stand out**_**_  
__Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud_  
_'Til mine is the only face you see_  
_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah_**

To help him out, Annalise turned on a spotlight. The sun of light shone directly behind him, making his reddish hair shone like actual fire.

His goggles slipped down and he noticed Kokoro smiling shyly at him, sinking in her seat. He grinned and rhythmically moved forward.

_**If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just**_

_**Walkin' by**_

He showed off dance moves in front of her, including a moonwalk. Then he dropped down, supported by his hands and leaned in close. Kokoro blushed at the close contact. Her silvery-white Gatomon purred.

A fiery black-haired woman and an amazon of one were ready to hit Davis when their husbands stopped them.

**___There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_  
_If it was gettin' you to notice_  
_I'm alive_**

The young musician quickly pulled away, flashing a grin, unaware that Veemon was sneaking behind him, putting a hook on him.

_**All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance will prove**_**_  
__I got whatever it takes_  
_It's a piece of cake_**

"WHOA!"

Annalise strongly pulled on the rope and launched Davis up the air!

_**To stand out**_**_  
__Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud_**

He flew over the crowd, maximizing his popularity. But the DigiDestineds were surprised and just stared up at him.

"What a spectular performance!" A pixie-haired bluette cried, with her round blue eyes wide.

"…" Kokoro gasped in disbelief.

Davis steered around, flying straight to her…

_**'Til mine is the only face you see**_**_  
__Gonna stand out_  
_Stand out, hey_  
_Stand out!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_Stand out!_  
_Hmph!_**

She stretched her hand out and he reached out…only to narrowly miss. He cursed, cuffing his hand

**___'Til mine's the only face you see_  
_Gonna stand out_  
_'Til you notice me_**

The hook slipped off his shirt and he fell onto the stage, luckily caught by Annalise.

_"The winner of the 'Sunna Honour' talent show is…**Davis Motomiya!"**_

Davis froze. Annalise laughed for joy and hugged him. Anya got near and patted Davis on the back. Annalise grabbed her hand and pulled her in the hugging.

Davis basked in the hug. The embrace was warm and comfortingly. He swore he never had a hug like this, even from his own family, but little did he knew…


	3. Stop SOPA V2

WARNING!

SOPA is trying to shut us down again!

We only got 11, 000 signatures and the deadline is tomorrow!

Link: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8 and sign up.


End file.
